


just my type

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Connor, F/M, Flirty Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: "so I know you're quite new to the cyberlife team and this might be a difficult task but I believe you have the skills to do the most efficacy,'' she begins leaning a bit more forward."you've heard about model rk800 correct?"





	just my type

you were walking around your workplace making small conversations with your co-workers here and there but nothing really serious, until suddenly your boss calls you over.

you walk into her office she motions you to sit down. you sit at the chair in front of her desk and she moves some papers out of the way and starts explaining what's going on.

"so I know you're quite new to the cyberlife team and this might be a difficult task but I believe you have the skills to do the most efficacy,'' she begins leaning a bit more forward.

"you've heard about model rk800 correct?"

you nod your head at her question, how could you not have heard of model rk800 he was the most advanced model at this state in time, an android cop you had heard from the gossip apparently he was also a handsome prototype.

"of course," you say back to her making her smile.

"well rk800, also known as Connor, will be needing repairing today as a mission with an extremely violent deviant left him without the lower half of his right arm,' she explained to you, you nodded your head to show her that you were following along.

"and I am going to need you to repair him, and before you say no just know that doing this type of repair correctly with earn you a promotion."

_

which brings you to now frantically running around your repair room for spare parts and information on the Android model, she had won, you really needed this promotion.

not even ten minutes later you hear a soft knock at your office door, turning around with messy hair and your lab coat half falling off you yell out a soft 'come in'.

in enters a shortish chubby man, maybe in his forties and in his arms the rk800 who was currently looking around confused.

'wow cyberlife are you making androids or husband replacers these days' you thought yourself.

the older of the two cleared his throat after you stood there for awhile just staring at the android, jumping back to the present moment you shook your head and smiled.

"rk800 lost his arm in a deviant mission gone wrong, yes?' you ask checking some stuff on your checkboard then looking up at the human one of the two.

he nodded in response and you nodded backed writing some stuff down then smiled at him.

"and you are?" you ask him.

"Oh I'm Hank, his partner," he said moving to sit the rk800 down on the repair bed.

you nod "you must care about him a lot to bring him here, most people usually just throw them out," you start making conversation as you work on the android, grabbing the spare parts.

the man, hank, laughed and shook his head, " yea I guess the little punks grown on me."

you smiled at that, you loved when people say the androids humans cause when it comes down to it they are just humans in a plastic case.

you and hank make small conversation during the whole repair process when suddenly you realised something.

"Oh shit I got you the wrong type for arm ill be right back sorry." you start rambling about to go out to the android part shop of your office when the android reaches his other arm out and pulls you back towards him.

"its ok cause you might've not got my arm type right, but you're my type anyway." and winked at you.

you turn bright red and start stuttering as you hear hank facepalm himself.

"I can't take this damn thing anywhere I swear."


End file.
